Feathery Secrets Untold
by Bluejay the Guardian
Summary: Dick's secret is revealed to his brothers and adoptive father. What is his secret? Wings! When Dick gets sick, what will happen? Reversed Ages. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Bruce Finds Out

**Me: So... I decided to upload this as well. It probably isn't very good. Review please!**

 **Whale: Hehem!**

 **Me: WHAT?! (looks embarrassed) Sorry!**

 **Whale: DISCLAIMER!**

 **Me: OH! Right... I do not own Batman in any way! Ya happy now!**

 **Whale: Yes, very.**

 _Ages:_

 **Dick- Robin- 13- Since 8 (When Batman got them)**

 **Jason- Red Hood- 16- Since 10**

 **Tim- Red Robin- 18- Since 9**

 **Damian- Renegade- 19- Since 2**

 **Bruce- Batman- 35**

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(((((((()))))))))&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dick POV

I unfurled my wings and leapt off of the balcony, only to soar up into the sky. I smiled as I felt the rush of air in my face. I loved doing this! Sadly, I couldn't do it as much for the past 5 years, ever since I moved into the manor. Everyone in the circus knew about my wings, seeing as my mother and father had them and I grew them in when I was 3, but no one at the manor knew about them. How? I had a chain I wore around my neck with my parents' wedding rings on it that turned them invisible. They still were there, and I still needed to wrap them in a bandage under my shirt so they got sore, but they were undetectable with the chain on.

I dived down, then pulled up and flew beside a flock of geese. I noticed something off about the geese, though. They looked sickly and beside them flew a colorful, exotic bird. I have no idea what kind though. It flew over next to me and I hovered in the air. It landed on my shoulder and nuzzled against me so I pet it, but its talons dug into my shoulder causing it to bleed. Then the bird flew on. I noticed it was late, and everyone would wonder what was going on if I woke up late tomorrow. After all, I am the only morning person in our family, besides Alfred, and I would get up late if I stayed up too much longer. I got back from patrol around 12:00 and Bruce will be getting back in… I looked at my watch… 5 minutes! I still need to preen my feathers otherwise they get sore!

After a quick flight back, I started to untangle my feathers. This is one of the downsides. Every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep I have to preen otherwise it gets uncomfortable. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps on the stairs and sat motionless for a moment. The footsteps past my door. I relaxed and got back to preening. That was probably Bruce just going back to his room. When I was almost finished, the door opened with a soft click…

Bruce POV

I had just gotten back from patrol and as I walked past Dick's room I thought I heard noises from inside but they stopped suddenly. I'll go check it out after I put on some pajamas. I quickly walked into my room and slipped into a white t-shirt and sweat pants. Then, I walked down the hall and opened Dick's door. What I saw was not what I was expecting.

Dick was sitting on his bed looking like a deer caught in headlights- that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was the feathery limbs protruding from his back. They were big, white wings that had to be at least 5ft each. As Batman, I have seen many things, but I never thought there would be a day where I saw my son since he was 8, with wings. I'll never admit it later, but I gasped. He suddenly backed away scared, scared of _me._ This thought disgusted me. I wasn't disgusted with him, but with my self for ever giving him a reason to be scared. I crept forward and he backed away more like a cornered animal.

"Shhhh. Dickie, what's wrong? I won't hurt you. I promise." I said. He looked at me mistrustfully, but relaxed slightly.

"Your… your not mad?" He asked tearfully. I shook my head and sat down on the bed a little ways from him.

"No. I could never be mad at you. I'm just… confused. Since when did you have wings and why didn't you tell me? Did your parents have them? How did I not notice?" I answered reassuringly. He sighed, paused for moment, then answered.

"I grew them in when I was 3 and both my parents had them. I hid them using a sort of Gypsy magic. I have a chain that makes them invisible. I have to wrap them in bandages under my shirt because they are still there, but they are unseeable." I noticed he didn't answer my 2nd question so I pressed on, though I could see he was uncomfortable.

"…Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell anyone? Even Jason?" He paused and sighed.

"The whole circus knew. I haven't told anyone here though. I was going to tell you before a I found out you were Batman but… I found out your identity and I knew how much you hated metas in your city so I was scared to tell you. Scared you would send me away. I never told Timmy, or Big D, or Jay because I thought they would tell you. I couldn't lose you guys, not after what happened to my… my parents." Dick answered while tearing up. I hugged him, seeing as he needed it. I whispered in his ear.

"Oh Dickie, I would have understood. I would never throw you out! Next time, don't be afraid to tell me something. I love you and nothing will ever change that. No matter what. By the way, what were you doing when I came in?" He blushed.

"Preening. My feathers get untangled and uncomfortable if I don't. I also keep my wings out at night because they get sore form being in bandages all day." He admitted. He looked so sad, I came up with an idea.

"Do you want to keep your wings out during the day? I know now and it will probably be more comfortable. You just need to tell your brothers." His face lit up at my suggestion and he nodded vigorously. "So, how do you want to tell them?" He just smirked in reply. Then, he yawned and I noticed his eyes start to droop.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I told him. He nodded sleepily and laid back down. I took my own suggestion and went to get some sleep of my own.


	2. Chapter 2: Please, NO!

**Me: So, I finally updated and I think this chapter will be better than the last. I don't know. Well... Enjoy!**

 **Whale: Wow! You took forever! Ok, time for the disclaimer!**

 **Me: Oh, yeah. I do not own. By the way, if you want to know ages, look at other page.**

* * *

Dick POV

When I woke up the next morning, I stayed in bed for a moment before the memories of last night came flooding back to me. Bruce…Bruce knew! He knew everything! But…he was fine with it. Sighing in relief, I sat up and smirked, remembering my idea of how to tell my brothers. I just have to walk downstairs with my wings out. Big D would do his usual 'Tt' then act ok with it (even if he wasn't), Timmy would probably drop something and then go all 'Super Geek' on me, and Jason…Jason would be angry and confused. We told each other everything- except this. He would be very mad.

I tried to get up, but found I didn't have the strength to. My body felt cold and hot at the same time and my throat was sore. Rephrase that, everything was sore. I suddenly collapsed back and fell onto the floor. My wings were in uncomfortable positions but I couldn't move. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, and worst of all I couldn't get help. No one would know I felt this bad. I just continued laying there in pain not being able to sleep but not being able to get up either. Finally, unconsciousness overtook me and my last conscious thought was _Someone please help…_

Bruce POV

I went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Damian and Tim were already there, along with Alfred, looking tired. Surprisingly, Dick was absent. _He did have a long night last night._ I reminded myself, but part of me still worried. Tim looked up and smiled sleepily.

"H-hey, Bruce." He yawned.

"Hello, Tim, Damian." I greeted. Damian grunted in response. "Where is Dick and Jason?"

"Jason is sleeping like usual but I don't know where Dick is." Tim replied. Alfred cut in.

"I have not seen Master Dick today." Suddenly, we heard shuffling footsteps on the stairs. I turned around expecting to see Dick but was surprised to see Jason instead.

"Dickie-Bird not up yet?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'll go wake him!" He ran off, suddenly awake, before I could stop him. I turned to Tim.

"Tim, go stop either of them from hurting the other." Tim ran off after Jason. Suddenly, I heard a shout from upstairs. _Maybe this is Dick's plan to reveal his wings after all._ I ran upstairs with Damian following me to find my 2 middle sons crowding around my youngest. I gasped when I saw Dick's pale face and ran over to join my sons. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently but I felt something wet on my hand. Blood. Dick's blood. I took off his shirt and saw his shoulder covered in both dry and wet blood. Damian, who was standing behind me, punched a wall. Then he noticed the wings and froze. While all of them were just staring, I grabbed Dick and ran down to the Batcave to find out what was wrong. My other 3 sons followed behind.

When we had reached the bat cave and I had started some tests, the questions began.

"Since when has Dickie-Bird had wings?"

"Is Dickie ok? What happened?"

"Why is Grayson bleeding?"

"Did you know he had wings?"

"What is going on?"

"Quiet!" Damian hissed, "Father, what happened to Grayson? Since when has he had wings? Did you know he had wings? How long have you known? And why is he bleeding?" I turned to him and could see the well-disguised worry in his eyes.

"I don't know what happened. He was fine last night when I was talking to him. I only found out last night. Apparently he had them since he was 3. And, why he is bleeding, I don't know." I answered quickly, turning back to the tests.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Tim asked. I didn't know whether it was if he was feeling sick, or that he had wings. I stared at the test. This had to be wrong! NO, please no.

"No" I whispered. My sons turned to me.

"What is it? Is Dickie ok?" Jason asked. I looked him in the eyes, his emerald green orbs shining with worry.

"Dick has bird flu."


	3. Chapter 3: The Cure

**Me: Hi! (everyone glares at her) Ok so, I know! I am soooooo sorry! I was busy and lazy, but it isn't totally my fault. If you don't review then I don't see the point of updating. I know it is annoying but when you post a review I know what you like about it so I can continue doing that. Plus, if you take the 30 seconds it takes to come up with a good comment, then another 30 seconds to type it and then 5 seconds to post, I know you care enough about the story so I WANT to continue. If you don't even spend that 1 min. 5 sec. to review, I know you don't care so I don't want to post anything. Your loss.** ( **walks aways with Fish following** )

 **Whale: She is being extra sassy today. Please excuse her. She owns NOTHING!**

 **Disclamer: Bluejay the Guardian owns nothing!**

* * *

"…What?!" My other three sons shrieked in unison. I nodded sadly.

"This must be why he is bleeding. I'm guessing he went flying last night and some bird who was infected gave him that," I said, pointing at his wound, "and bird flu." They were quiet for a moment until Tim spoke up.

"Do we have a cure?" I shook my head.

"No, but using a blood sample I can reverse engineer one. It should be ready in 24 hours. I may need your help though Tim. Jason and Damian, why don't you treat his wound and bring him back up to his room so he is more comfortable." They nodded and did what they were told. Tim and I took another blood sample and got to work.

(With Damian and Jason)

They had just brought Dick up to his room and were finishing their breakfast when Jason spoke.

"Why didn't he tell us? We're brothers! Did he not trust us or was he just to scared?" Damian just shook his head.

"I don't know, Todd, so stop pestering me! Come, let's go check on Grayson."

They walked up to his room and opened the door. He was awake wen they walked in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked, weakly. Jason pulled a chair over to the side of his bed and sat down.

"We were coming to see how you were doing. Are ya feeling better?"

"A little. Thanks, Jay."

"Any time, Birdie." They smiled at each other, but Dick noticed Jason looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Jay?" Jason laughed.

"Your sick and your askin' me what's wrong?" Dick just gave him a look. Jason sighed. "Why didn't you tell us? Did you not trust us enough?" Dick just looked sad. He knew what Jason was talking about. Why didn't he just tell them he had wings?

"I was gonna tell Bruce, but then I found out he was Batman and I knew he didn't like metas in Gotham so I was afraid he wouldn't let me help or send me away. By the time I trusted you, or Timmy, or Big D enough to tell you, I found out Bruce was Batman and you guys helped him so I thought you would tell him or something so I just kept it a secret. I couldn't lose you guys. I couldn't lose more family." By the time he had finished his speech he was sobbing and Jason was hugging him. Damian came over and put a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Dick said after sometime.

"It's okay Birdie. I probably would've done the same thing." Dick smiled and hugged him again.

"Come on Big D. Get over here." He said as he pulled Damian over. Damian, reluctantly, joined the hug.

When they separated, Dick yawned. Damian looked at him and then gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Get some sleep, Grayson. Todd will stay here with you while I go help Father." Dick nodded and fell asleep and Jason sat back down in his chair.

* * *

A few hours later the cure was finished. Damian, Tim and Bruce walked up through the Manor and into Dick's room only to find Dick asleep and Jason sleeping in a chair by his bedside. Bruce smirked slightly at the cute scene before him but frowned a few seconds later. They needed to give Dick the cure. He turned to Tim and Damian.

"Tim, wake up Dick and Jason. Damian, get Alfred to bring him some water and a light meal. I will prepare the cure." Tim and Damian nodded and got to work.

Bruce grabbed the syringe and needle he brought up with him and filled it up with their cure they made. He then grabbed an alcohol wipe and walked over to Dick. He looked back when he heard the door open and saw his loyal butler hurrying in with a tray of food and water with his eldest at his side.

Bruce POV

I looked at my other three sons. Jason was blinking drowsily and looking around. When he saw me, he immediately snapped to attention and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. I turned toward Tim and saw that he had just finished waking up Dick. Oh poor Dickie. He looked so weak lying there. His face was pale with dark circles under his eyes. His white wings were spread out underneath him but limp and partially hanging off on side of the bed.

I handed the alcohol wipe to Alfred and then the syringe when he finished cleaning Dick's arm. Dick appeared to not even realize what was going on but he was squeezing Jason's hand tightly as Tim ran a hand through Dick's hair soothingly. Damian stood off to the side, scowling.

Alfred stuck the needle into Dick's arm and released the fluid in. All Dick did was sit there as the needle came out. He apparently didn't realize what just happened. We all sat there for a couple minutes until Dick opened his eyes. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw his baby blues. It was over. Dick was going to be fine.

* * *

 **Me: Well, that is the end peeps! My first completed fanfiction! Wooohooo!**

 **Whale: It wasn't very good.**

 **Me: (Sigh) Yeah, I know. With what I said at the top in mind, please review. I don't think this was very good or realistic and it kinda had too much stuffed into it. Tell me what you think. Should I take it down, turn it into two different stories, or do something else? Please review!**

 **Whale: For once listen to her! Review!**

 **Fish: Blub** **blub! (translates to: review or else)**

 **Random Floating Smiley Emoji: REVIEW! YAY! :)**


End file.
